Fusako Chiba
'Fusako Chiba '(千葉フサコ, Fusako Chiba) is a Hunter who used to work for his older brother Fuyuki. Along with Fuyuki, he is the younger adopted brother of Haruka, and the older adopted brother of Katsune. Appearance Fusako is a teenage boy with long white hair and bright purple eyes. In public, his hair is tied into twintails using cyan-purple hair bands, and he wears, like most Kurta Clan members, a tabbard that is crimson with cyan adornments over a white shirt and pants. At home, Fusako usually keeps his hair untied. It is incredibly messy, especially when he wakes up, and falls down to a bit above his waist. Also when at home, Fusako wears a white wrap vest over a crimson short sleeve shirt. He sometimes accompanies this with white shorts and slippers too, but usually not. In terms of physical fitness, Fusako is similar to Killua Zoldyck, both being unusually muscular for their ages. Despite their overall feminine appearance, Fusako is indeed male. Personality Fusako has a very hopeful outlook on the world, usually thinking extensively over everything. Often too kind for his own good, there are many times that he pushes his older brother to be friendly to others who could pose a threat to them both, in hopes that they will turn out to be good in the end. In other words, he could be described as the exact polar opposite of his older brother in the past, however they have both kept a very close relationship throughout all of their lives. Despite giving a lot of advice out to others, especially when with Pitou, Fusako is shown to not have too much insight into more complex things in life, such as how to deal with his own feelings or why some people act the way they do. As he states, he is after all, still just a child in a complex world, in reality. As such, he could be described as naive, however he simply just wants to help. Background Fusako grew up in Meteor City alongside his friend Shinaki, who has for many years had romantic feelings for Fusako, and his siblings Haruka, Katsune and Fuyuki. Fusako is shown to even know Minori and Eisuka, two of Fuyuki's friends, rather well too, as they all seem to be rather close. Fusako was also the adopted child of Alderon and Eiko Chiba. At some point in the past Fusako worked as a servant to multiple rich families as a way to make money, however also at one point worked for their older brother Fuyuki, being unaware of the darker things Fuyuki and the other 'employees' worked on. Plot Fusako, alongside most members of his family and some of his friends, is one of the supposed MC's of the RP, and is by far one of the most recurrent ones. Abilities & Powers Fusako has been shown to have a basic level of knowledge when it comes to Nen, having rather good control over his Nen, and even being able to carry out mind control, even if not for long. Fusako also knows a way to heal people using his Nen, a power he once taught to his older brother Fuyuki. Quotes Trivia * Fusako is homosexual, evidenced by the fact he is in a relationship with Shinaki, and has shown some level of attraction towards other male characters in the past